Do you smell fudge?
by GregHouse1990
Summary: Emma Swan is a bounty hunter. A bounty hunter with a build in lie detector, the budget for an upper class apartment in New York, the tendency to sniff herself around on crime scenes and a soft spot for violet latex gloves. Than a ten your old boy did something that shouldn't be possible. He found her.


**Do you smell fudge?**

Emma Swan is a bounty hunter. A bounty hunter with a build in lie detector, the budget for an upper class apartment in New York, the tendency to sniff herself around on crime scenes and a soft spot for violet latex gloves.  
>Than a ten your old boy did something that shouldn't be possible.<br>He found her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>****Nothing good happens after 2am**

_New York City - New York_

Emma woke up panicked and in bathed in cold sweat. Something was wrong.  
>Quickly she took the gun placed under her pillow and cocked the safety. Her years of training showed as she methodically searched her apartment for danger. After her second run, a trip to her small balcony and even a look down the floor of the apartment building she finally felt save enough to switch on the lights and take a few calming breaths.<p>

Something was still very very wrong but she herself didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. She knew better than to ignore this feeling, though. She did it one time and it almost cost her dearly.

Emma shook her head. Thoughts for another time. She was on vacation. Time to sleep, relax, unwind, dose and nothing more exciting than watching paint dry. She had nothing against staying awake till sunset. Waking up before sunset was a different story altogether. No, Emma Swan was not an early riser and she was damn proud of that.  
>Still going back to bed would be futile so she went to the kitchen looking for some comfort food to get her through the night.<p>

Sadly she only got halfway through a turkey sandwich when her phone suddenly started ringing.

Startled the glass of water she just poured slipped out of her hand. She tried to catch it with the other one but only managed to hit the bottom spinning the glass in midair und spilling water all over herself and the kitchen floor. With both hands she finally got hold of the traitorous object and put it on the counter. She started to sprint in the direction of her phone only to discover that bare feet and a wet floor made a devious combination. Grabbing the sink to stop her fall she managed to turn on the faucet which in turn greeted her with a stream of water directly to her face.

"Swan!", she growled into her phone a few moments later. Absent she looked down on the wet clothing sticking to her frame.  
>"We have a problem", came the reply.<p>

Not from her phone but from someone standing directly behind her.  
>She did the only rational thing.<br>She jumped.  
>And shrieked.<br>Loudly! (The shrieking not the jumping)

The african american woman who emma swore just appeared out of thin air chuckled and hold out both arms.

"Calm down Miss Swan", she said, smiling gently. "You're a little bit to young for a heart attack."

"Why would you do that", Emma asked the older woman a few minutes later with a towel in Hand. "Just give me one goddamn reason that made scaring the crap out of me sound like a good idea. Just. One. Reason."

Emma was seething and she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Probably the only way the other woman got any ´thing resembling a kick after a few millennia of playing glorified Housekeeper. Throwing the towel away she sat on the couch and decided to be the professional of the two of them for a change.

"You said we have a problem …?"

The woman across from her sobered up quickly although most people probably couldn't tell the difference.  
>"Yes. To make a long story short Miss Swan: Someone tried to find you threw various channels an almost managed to. We don't know how."<p>

Well, that was certainly troubling but Emma was no black horse. Why would the caretaker journey through half the US just to tell her that.  
>"Why is that a problem?"<p>

"Did you never wonder why there weren't any news articles about us or our work? No reporter trying to get to us? No Youtube videos? No, we have various ways to make sure our agents remain nothing more than ghosts for the rest of the world. After the last few incursions these ways only become more numerous."  
>"You are one of our top asset. That a ten year old boy was almost able to find you … is troubling"<p>

"Whoa … whoa … whoa … wait a minute. A ten year old found me?"

"He's almost eleven"

All Emma could do was groan.  
>"Yeah, not the point. How did he even manage that."<p>

"That we don't know. Information about you just seems to come up where it shouldn't be."

"So basically it's like a Hogwarts letter."

"Yes, one could say that."

"Oh please don't tell me Hogwarts is real", she begged.

The other woman's only reaction was a raised eyebrow.  
>"No, of course not. But I'm curious. Normally people want it to be real."<p>

"Well", Emma answered sheepishly. "I never got my letter … so that would mean I'm a muggle … and … I'm gonna stop talking now", she finished lamely.

"Probably a good idea Miss Swan."

"So … what is the plan?"

"We have a flight booked and a car ready for you. You're going to Maine and visit this boy."

"What? Alone? Without backup? This could be a trap. I've got enough from young geniuses for a lifetime and we don't even know who he is and what he wants with me."

"That is not true. We know exactly who this Henry Mills is."

The elderly woman looked her deeply in the eyes. As if to estimate how the information would effect her. "He is your son", she said dryly.

Well … crap.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfiction and I hope I can contribute my two cents to SwanQueen with it ;)<p>

Also you probably noticed that this is AU and a Warehouse 13 crossover. I don't want to insult anyones intelligence (because most of what is written should be pretty obvious) but let me be my mysterious self a little bit longer ;)

Next Time: Chapter 2 - "I have a bad feeling about this"

So read and review ^^


End file.
